Mysterious Returns
by Rationally Irrational
Summary: Set four years after the Battle of Hogwarts. With the capture of the last Death Eater, an unexplained magical occurence results in the return of several lost loved ones. I will continue this soon.
1. Capture

Mysterious Returns

_Capture _

When one reality exists, another lies just beyond a door. A fault line, a thin crack, a hairline away from you. With a step, you might enter a world not your own.

The veil is but an extension of the plateau on which we live. It has a face that is all its own, though. Souls of deceased beings enter this plateau, for however long a time. Their stay could last an hour or a decade.

Only the souls of purest intent are allowed within the veil. Some are scarred and in disrepair; others are a beacon of light. Without something to stop the truly pure ones, they move on the quickest.

The others, the scarred ones, stay to be repaired. This may take years or a single second. Time matters not on the plateau. When repaired, the soul may move on. It has been prepared to receive perfection in the worlds beyond. Then, also, it may be held back by those in the mortal world.

The truly lost souls never touch foot to the plateau.

When disrupted - for yes, it may be disrupted; the veil is but a fault line separating the plates - the line widens and the crack strengthens.

The door to our plateau is opened.

* * *

A slash of red lightning moved through the trees toward a slender figure who dodged it easily, having for seen the move. Adrenaline flooded through her veins and her grip on her wand tightened. She had been so weary before and now a new surge of strength flooded through her. This was it; her own fight to be won.

"Granger, let's move. Now," a demanding voice hissed into her ear.

Hermione Granger paused a moment to send a scorching glare over her shoulder at the fair-haired boy who answered with the trademark Malfoy sneer. Of course, she knew that he was perfectly right. She knew that they had to move now if they had any chance of catching their quarry. It just rubbed her the wrong way, even after working with him for some time now, that she had to take orders from Draco Malfoy.

The leaves and twigs crunched and snapped under their feet but it made no difference. Nott knew that they were here. He was running like they were and giving no thought to clearing his trail. No, he was more concerned with the curses and hexes that they each were casting at him.

The sense of urgency grew stronger within her. Her body had tightened with anticipation, knowing that very soon, all that she had been working for would be completed. All the years of searching would culminate in the events of tonight.

Theodore Nott Senior stopped in a clearing, obviously intent on destroying his pursuers. A flinch of his facial features told her that he'd seen just who he was facing. The shock when he looked at Malfoy was a bit funny but she forced her thoughts into a tight little box and concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Malfoy. Consorting with Mudbloods, I see. You do a dishonor to the Mark you bear," Nott sneered as a greeting, ignoring Hermione completely save for the jibe at her blood.

Malfoy's hand tightened around his wand, his knuckles whitening. Hermione grinned in spite of herself and the situation she was currently facing. It had taken time, of course, but Malfoy and her had formed a tentative relationship. The only one who called her "Mudblood" now was Malfoy and then it was a form of… pet name. She sort of liked it and had even begun to call him "ferret". All in good fun, of course.

"Nott. The only dishonor I've ever committed was _getting _the cursed ugly thing," he sneered and then shifted positions, blocking the spell Nott directed at him with a well-timed Protego charm.

She watched the two men fight for a short time, spellbound by this display of magic. It was unlike any Hermione had ever seen and she supposed that that said a lot. This came second only to the last fight between Voldemort and Harry four years ago. Then a hex whizzed by her ear and she whirled into action. If only to save herself from resembling George Weasley.

Her wand felt to her an extension of herself. With the words only half-formed in her mind, the curses burst into life. She hadn't let anyone know about this because she would be forbidden to do it. Unspoken spells were dangerous enough without clear enunciation and completion within the tablet of one's mind. This Hermione knew well enough yet she couldn't stop it.

"Expelliarmus!" she declared suddenly and Theodore Nott's wand shot through the air.

Malfoy had him on his knees with an Imperius Curse within seconds. Hermione ignored the use of the Unforgivable Curse and stalked forward, her eyes trained on the now helpless man in front of her. Bringing his arms behind his back and connecting his wrists, she said coldly, "Incarcerous." She felt a certain satisfaction as the last of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters was magically bound.

Malfoy smirked at her and said, "Let's take this back to the Ministry, shall we?"

Hermione grinned at him, feeling suddenly bone tired and knew he felt it, too. It was wearying work.

"Yes, let's," she said and with that they hauled up Nott and turned on the spot with perfect timing.

They tried to enter the Ministry without being spotted but he Daily Prophet had apparently hired someone to stay on scene at all times. Unbeknownst to them, a reporter snapped several shots. Those pictures ended up on the front cover of that evenings Prophet.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, was surrounded by several people, many of whom had been member of the old organization, the Order of the Phoenix. It was a testament of the love they had felt for the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, that they had continued the organization. At the head was Harry Potter, who peered anxiously at the door, smiling in relief as Malfoy and Hermione dragged Nott in.

Shacklebolt stood and walked around his desk, observing Nott in silence. He was a tall and slightly imposing black man with a quiet demeanor and quick mind. The man said less and saw much, which, in Hermione's mind, made him the best one for the job.

"Well met, Theodore Nott Senior. It has taken quite an awful lot of time tracking you. I regret to inform you that you have an all expenses paid trip to Azkaban. You understand, of course, that you will never leave again. As such, you've no need for this," he spoke calmly and then grabbed Nott's wand, which had been thrust hurriedly into his pocket by Malfoy.

Hermione sunk into an armchair, relief oozing from her every pore. The adrenaline of a good fight took a lot out of a person. Peering around, she saw that Malfoy had assumed a position much like hers. She gave a weary smile to Ron and Harry as they congratulated her and pumped her for the details of the fight. Hermione knew that Harry especially had wanted to be one of the ones to go on that mission but Shacklebolt had said that Malfoy and Hermione should be the ones to go as they needed the experience and Harry didn't. She was grateful for that now. It had shown her that this was indeed what she wanted to do with her life.

Four people were used to take Nott to Azkaban. It was only a precaution, as they all knew that he would not be able to break the bond of the magical rope.

All eyes soon turned to the Minister and the wand he held. Now was the time when the wand must be broken. This, done properly, meant that the person it belonged to would never again be able to do magic, even of the simplest kind. They were, in other words, worse then Squibs.

Of course, in normal situations, the snapping of the wand would suffice. This wasn't a normal situation, however. Hermione had been doing a bit of a study of wand lore ever since the War had ended and she knew enough to understand that to completely render a witch or a wizard powerless, one needed to undo the magic used to give it it's magical properties. This was an extremely delicate clause and must be done on proper authority. That was why the presence of the wandmaker, Olivander, was required today.

Now he stepped forward and all eye were riveted to him. He took the wand and rolled it around on his paper thin hand. His own wand appeared in his hand and silently, he recited the incantations needed to break that magical lock on the wand.

The moment it broke, it was like an earthquake was happening in that very room. Exclamation of surprise filled the room as the walls shuddered from the force of macromolecules of magic expanded and vibrated the seams of the universe.

Suddenly, the room was bursting with people that had just appeared from thin air. Many people that had been lost in that Battle four years ago.

Sirius Black peered up at Hermione from his position sprawled out by her feet and said, "When did you grow so tall, love?"

Her thoughts: _Bloody hell…_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas you recognize. I own only this story.

Author's Note: I wanted to write a new story and for some reason, the veil seemed to be a good idea. I've never written this type of story, so tell me what you think. Thanks go to my mom for helping me figure out the details.


	2. Energy

Mysterious Returns

_Energy_

* * *

Suddenly, the room was bursting with people that had just appeared from thin air. Many people that had been lost in that Battle four years ago.

Sirius Black peered up at Hermione from his position sprawled out by her feet and said, "When did you grow so tall, love?"

Her thoughts: Bloody hell…

* * *

"S-Sirius?" came the faint voice of Harry Potter.

Hermione blinked. Hearing Harry's voice was enough to bring her back to herself. The shear force of emotion in his voice hit her like a ton of bricks and brought tears to her eyes. Whatever was going on here wasn't fair to anyone involved. Harry had only just come to terms with the death of his godfather and yet here he was, alive and well, albeit sprawled out starkers in front of Hermione.

Several people had shouted exclamations of surprise at the appearance of the people in the room. Hermione's eyes now scanned the room, hoping to give Harry some private time with his godfather.

Most of the others were in the same position as Sirius, although they had begun to get up. With their eyes averted, allowing the people their privacy, they conjured blankets and cloaks to cover them up. This was not normal, Hermione thought.

Standing there, huddled close together, was Remus and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin. They looked around, expressions of confusion and wonder on their faces. Of to the side stood Fred Weasley. Hermione felt a shudder pass through her body as she saw his face. The smile that was spread across it reminded her of his last one but there was something… off about it. The glint in his eyes seemed almost maniacal before it faded. Hermione thought it must have been a figment of her imagination a second later.

Hermione's eyes turned to the last person that had suddenly appeared and felt her heart stand still for a minute. Hogwart's last professor, Severus Tobias Snape, stood calmly, peering out from under a curtain of dark hair. She felt tears appear in her eyes as she contemplated her old Potions master.

After the events of four years ago, Harry had given the memories entrusted to him by Snape by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The contents of those memories had been enough to clear his name forever. His name was added to the wall that had been commissioned to honor those that had lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Whenever Harry had had enough time after all the commotion of that last day, he had told them all the story of one of the greatest Headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen. It hurt Hermione to think that, had circumstances been reversed, he would have probably had done great things for the school.

Shacklebolt asked the question they all had, "Would someone please explain to me just what is going on here?"

There was a moment of silence in which the question seemed to hang in the air. Hermione's brain worked overload as she tried to process any and all information she could possibly recall. She had never come across anything in her reading that said anything about people… returning from the veil. Actually, information about the veil was hand to come by. Harry met her eyes briefly and she shook her head, defeat in every inch of her person. It wasn't often that information eluded Hermione.

The smooth voice of Severus Snape cut through the heavy silence as he spoke, "Clearly, the veil has opened."

It was a very simple statement, filled with all the contempt and sarcasm of Snape's peculiar sense of humor. Hermione thought that that might be just about the best answer one could come up with. If she didn't know what had happened and Snape didn't either, they had not one chance of coming up with what the true reason was.

But then Olivander spoke and once again shattered Hermione's perception of herself and her capacity to remember information.

"Yes, the veil has been opened. There can only be one explanation for this and it is not an easy one. In wand lore, there are tales of massive amounts of magical energy causing unexplained activity. However, not once does it say about occurrences related to the Veil. This is most curious, most curious indeed…," here Olivander trailed off to let everyone process what it was that he had told them.

Hermione's thoughts circled around and around. She hadn't come across any such tales but, of course, her study of wand lore had been minimal. Olivander knew so much more than anyone else she had ever come across in her studies of wand lore. Most wandmakers never gave up any of the information on the process and none of their secrets.

"So, are you saying that there was a massive amount of magical energy stored in this wand?" Shacklebolt questioned, disbelief coloring his tones.

Olivander turned to face him and said, "No, I am not. That wand was completely and incredibly normal. Not a bad wand, of course, but hardly remarkable. What I'm saying is that this is an extremely important event. The breaking of the last Death Eaters wand… Of course, there are loopholes in that theory but one could say that it is the only natural explanation. The importance of this event is resonating across our universe. It's within the realm of possibility that it would also touch the universe that the Veil inhabits."

Hermione looked away, her thoughts far away and her attention only half on what was going on. This was… well it was a little bit hard to follow, even for her. She looked around and saw on everyone's face the same expression that she knew was on her own face. Confusion, elation, wonder, and also an extreme amount of sadness. The latter emotion expressed itself most plainly on Harry's face and also that of Ronald Weasley, the last member of Gryffindor's "Golden Trio" and also her sort-of boyfriend.

Basically, they had been tip-toeing around their feelings for each other since their first year and had been going in circles of late. His eyes were on his older brother and he seemed unable to comprehend the current situation. Not that Hermione could blame him because, well, she had absolutely no clue about the true depth of the situation.

Her eyes returned to Sirius Black to find that he was watching her again, probably had been the whole time. He had now wrapped himself in a blanket and was standing next to Harry, who kept staring at him out of the corner of his eyes as if worried he would disappear if he didn't keep watching him. Hermione felt her heart crying for Harry and she wondered if he would be able to stand it if Sirius did in fact disappear. It would probably kill him, she pondered and felt another pang of anger at this event.

Whoever had this brilliant idea was going to get a personal visitation by her, she decided dryly. And they weren't going to like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only this story. I am not J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write. Let me know if it's horrible. Thanks to KimberlyArlette, Wolfgirlxoxo, .face, Mom, LoveIt123, Princess Shido, and I luv hardy for reviewing. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	3. Eyes

Mysterious Returns

_Eyes_

* * *

_Her eyes returned to Sirius Black to find that he was watching her again, probably had been the whole time. He had now wrapped himself in a blanket and was standing next to Harry, who kept staring at him out of the corner of his eyes as if worried he would disappear if he didn't keep watching him. Hermione felt her heart crying for Harry and she wondered if he would be able to stand it if Sirius did in fact disappear. It would probably kill him, she pondered and felt another pang of anger at this event._

_Whoever had this brilliant idea was going to get a personal visitation by her, she decided dryly. And they weren't going to like it._

* * *

The party moved to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It still served as a sort of Headquarters for the Order but it was also Harry's permanent residence. Over the years, they had all worked tirelessly to finish cleaning it out. Only two rooms, had been left completely untouched: Sirius's room and his brother, Regulus Arcturus Black's. This was more out of respect then lack of want. It was assumed that no one would enter Regulus's room. Only Harry ever ventured into Sirius's room.

A tangible silence had descended on the room that was both uncomfortable and full of anticipation. Hermione found herself on the edge of her seat, staring around with wide eyes trying to take everything in at once. Her eyes flipped between the different tableaus: Harry and Sirius, the Weasley's surrounding Fred, Tonks and Lupin, and a very much alone and decidedly awkward Severus Snape.

"Hey, your Holeyness. You're looking a bit lopsided, mate. I 'ear they have people who can help you with that now, old chap," Fred suddenly said in a cheerful tone of voice.

The tension slowly sifted out of the room as laughter took hold on the group. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and thought that she must have imagined the change in Fred's smile early because he looked normal enough now. Normal…she laughed at that thought because now she questioned just what normal was.

There was nothing normal about this. Nothing whatsoever. The people they had loved and lost four years ago, returning from beyond the veil did not exactly fit any definition of "normal" Hermione had ever come across. It defied the concrete laws of nature. She found herself wondering if it truly _was _possible to bring some back from the dead. Her head reeled with possibilities she had never had the guts to think before. Hermione shook her head and tried to clear it of those thoughts.

Attempting to return to the moment at hand, she lifted her eyes only to once again meet those of Sirius Black. She wondered not for the first time, what was going through his head.

Sirius Black had always been an enigma to her. Ever since the third year, she had had mixed emotions about him. It may have been fascination with the thought of the older man having lived and laughed with Harry's parents. But that didn't explain why she had not felt the same sort of… compulsion to find out as much as she possibly could about Remus Lupin, who had also went to school with Lily and James Potter. She vaguely remembered the days when she'd been hopelessly entranced by Lupin. They had ended abruptly the day she met Sirius, although she refused to admit that; even to herself. Especially to herself.

She walked over to where Ron stood with his family. Ron and her had been friends forever it seemed and had just started tentatively dating. Hermione touched Ron's hand and flinched as he drew away. His eyes found hers and in them she saw a world of hurt she could barely understand.

There was something else hiding somewhere in there but she couldn't distinguish just what. It made Hermione start to think that maybe Ronald Bilius Weasley was more complex then she had realized. She opened her mouth to say something and closed it as Ron shook his head.

She boiled silently and barely just managed to stop the outburst that was coming. This has _got _to stop, she told herself firmly and smiled grimly.

It seemed that everything was about to hit a wall, a new crossroads in time. She wasn't entirely sure that they were ready for this. They definitely hadn't been prepared for it because who could be prepared for such a thing? No one could have foreseen this.

Cocking her head o the side, she regarded the Black family tree. She hadn't realized they were in this room. It had always given her the chills, all of the black scorch marks where the faces of the people who's name it marked had once been. She resolved to fix them.

After all, nothing remained gone forever.

* * *

_Sirius's Point of View_

Spinning and spining. A kalaedascope of colors. There was a long fall and an abrupt landing. Blinking, I looked about. What the hell… How did I get here?

I looked up and studied the person standing in front of me. It took me a moment an dthen I realized who it was. Miss Hermione Jean Granger stood staring down at me, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. Hell, she had.

"When did you grow so tall, love?" I asked softly, a lopsided grin on my face.

It was slightly satisfying to see that look on her face. You know the one I mean.

It occurred to me suddenly that I was sprawled out starkers at her feet. That didn't really bother me, though. What did was the still of the silence that couldn't be bothered to waver, not even for the shuddering breath of the people in the room.

"S-Sirius?" a faint voice breathed.

I looked up and felt…something. It was hard to define and probably not the emotion I should be feeling. Harry Potter looked exactly as he had that day…I shuddered and attempted to clear the thoughts from my head. Vaguely, I felt someone place a blanket around me.

Harry looked at me expectantly and the only thing I could think to say was, "Thank you."

I didn't need to see the disappointed look on Harry's face to realize I screwed up.

'_What the hell is wrong with you?, I reprimanded myself silently and angrily. This is Harry, your godson. He thought you were dead this whole time. Hell, you did, too. So what the hell's the problem? Can't you come up with something better than that?' _

I ignored my inner battler and scanned the room, deciding like I always did that if you ignore a problem it goes away. My eyes fell on my old friend, Remus John Lupin, with his mate, Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin. Suddenly, a wave of inexplicable anger washed over me and I clenched my fists against it. Looking away, I didn't see Remus regard me curiously.

Fred Weasley stood proudly in his birthday suit before Ron hurried over with a large , patchwork blanket fore him. I had always personally liked him. He had a wonderful sense of humor, he was also incredibly brilliant, and him and his twin brother, George, could've given us Marauders a run for our money.

His facial features were arranged quite oddly and I thought it strange that the glint in his eyes could be compared to a certain slimy Slytherin git. Speaking of… Oy, he looks none the worse for wear.

Excellent.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is my own. I'm just borrowing J.K.'s characters.

Author's Note: Well, here's the third chapter. It was a bit shorter than the other two and I'm sorry for that. But if I had continued with this chapter, there would have been too much revealed much too soon. Well… I have only one thing more to say. I loved who many of you had questions about what might be going on with Fred. You'll just have to read to find out and if you review, I will update. J

'_text_' Means that the person is thinking "out loud".

Thanks to: LoveIt123, DragonQuillZ, i luv hardy, teskodanceparty, Mom, and jessirose85.


	4. Home

Mysterious Returns

_ Home_

* * *

_His facial features were arranged quite oddly and I thought it strange that the glint in his eyes could be compared to a certain slimy Slytherin git. Speaking of… Oy, he looks none the worse for wear. _

_Excellent._

_

* * *

_

_ Ginny's Point of View_

I was waiting in the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's, office along with all the other Aurors or soon-to-be Aurors that were eagerly anticipating the return of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. This was it. The moment that we had all been pushing towards for four years. The capturing of the last Death Eater.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Hermione looked slightly exhilarated, which I couldn't fault her for that. It was a heady thing, the chase. I grinned as I watched Malfoy drop into the nearest armchair he could find. _They were most amusing_, I thought.

Not playing close enough attention to details is my biggest fault. I've been told this time and again and still manage to do just that. While all the happy fuzz was going on with the wand and what not, I was contemplating the very blonde head of one Draco Malfoy.

He had shocked the whole Wizarding Community by announcing his intention to become an Auror. Harry, Ron, and I had already completed training the year he decided this and we were completely flabbergasted by the news. Not Harry so much as Ron and I. After watching closely his progress, I realized that this was something that the Malfoy boy _could _accomplish.

Of course, I understood his determination to become an Auror. After the War, most had been still distrustful of the Malfoy family. He wanted nothing more to bring the name of Malfoy back to the prominence it once had. What better way then to become an Auror, the complete opposite of what the black Mark on his left forearm had promised he'd be?

My attention returned to the scene in front of me in time to see something that literally stopped my breath and left me feeling dazed and confused. Fred. '_What the hell? Oh God, I'm going bloody bonkers.'_

I closed my eyes and opened it. '_Crap, he's still there. There goes another bolt…' _Not noticing anything else, I felt someone grab my arm and turn on the spot. Vaguely I realized where we were: Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny, could you go Floo Bill and Fleur, please? Shacklebolt said he'd tell Dad to come to the house when he finished up," Ron pleaded with me, eyes looking sunken and noticeably wet.

I nodded blankly and walked zombie-like to do as he asked. Fleur told me in her halting, French-accented English that Bill was away and would be able to Floo us back at The Burrow within the hour. I thanked her and politely refused to leave a message. It just wasn't the type of thing that you told someone from a fire place. Besides, she wouldn't believe me or she'd go into shock.

It was decided that we should go to The Burrow quickly. Dad would be arriving there in about five minutes. We hoped to be there about a minute before he got here so we could go in with him. Next thing I knew, Ron, Fred and I had departed for home. The rest had stayed to wait for Andromeda Tonks, who was soon to arrive with Teddy and had no knowledge of recent events. I envied no one the events our separate groups were about to face.

We appeared in the yard, startling some chickens who had been clucking innocently by popping up in the midst of them. Not five seconds after our arrival Dad showed up. He paused for a moment to survey Ron, Fred and I, his eyes drinking Fred in eagerly. Gulping, he started walking with purpose to the door.

The kitchen had the usual feel of loving comfort and was bustling with activity as usual, in preparation for the feast that was planned in celebration of the success of Hermione and Malfoy's mission; of which Mom had no doubt.

"Is that you, Arthur? How'd it go?" Mum called from some where in the house.

We looked at each other and walked slowly to the living room. Dad didn't answer because he knew it would draw Mum downstairs. Sure enough, footsteps on the stairs signaled her imminent approach. I tried to prepare myself for my mother's reaction to seeing her deceased son in front of her. How could I have possibly foreseen her actual reaction?

Mum had her mouth open as if she had been poised to restate a question that had died on her lips. Her face drained of all color and her mouth slowly shut. For a minute, I thought she'd collapse then and there. Something kept her standing and she descended, eyes fixed on a specter that had haunted her dreams many a night.

I suddenly noticed that the house had went quiet. Where it had been bustling with activity a minute before, it now hung silent; watching, waiting. Mum's magic had suspended in the wake of her shock.

The Family Clock struck with a force that shook the walls and shattered the completeness of the silence. A few plated that had become suspended when Mum's magic had stopped now dropped to the floor and broke to bit that automatically began to clean itself up. All of our eyes fixed on the clock in that moment.

Fred's picture had faded in the four years since his death. The hand that had alerted Mum to his whereabouts had disappeared. It was assumed to be part of the magic of the clock.

Now his picture glowed with his renewed life and the hand appeared. It rested on the "Home" along with Dad, Ron and min. Mum let out a chocked noise, very small and filled with so much emotion that it sent shocks through me.

Dad had moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, tears rolling down his face without shame. Fred, for once, took note of the graveness of the circumstance for Mum and stood in front of her gently saying, "Mum, it's okay. It's really me, Mum."

Ron walked to the fireplace to talk briefly to Charlie, who said, "Fleur Flooed me to tell me that you all apparently want all the family at home. Bill and her will be there in an hour. They have to get Victoire from her parents' house. I'll be there when I can." He got it all out in a rush and broke off. The connections were always horrible from one country to the next.

He had barely stepped away from the fireplace when George walked out of it, standing in front of Ron. His mouth remained open, having stopped mid greeting. Mum had wrapped her arms around Fred in a tight hug and was currently blubbering all over him. George took this all in with a sick expression on his face.

Fred noticed the silence return and saw Mum's eyes fixed on something over his shoulder. He turned and looked at his twin. The laughter faded from his face and his expression softened.

"Hello, Gred," he said softly with a small smile on his face, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own my ideas. That is all.

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it. I must tell you that in a way, I hate the ending of this chapter because that is such a typical Fred thing to say. Of course George missed you, douche bag! Ha ha. I wanted to get this chapter out early today because I have a dance to go to, the Frosty Formal. Well, I will update when I get at least seven reviews. I already have the next chapter in my mind.

'_text' _means that the person is thinking "out loud".

Thanks to: jessirose85, Mom, Kaleigh Windelynn, teskodanceparty, MollieJames, I luv hardy, LoveIt123, and sams mine hooches for reviewing. I love all of you!

A note about the next chapter: Whenever I switch between people, it automatically goes back to Hermione. From now on, when I switch view points it will always be Hermione First Person. Any questions, feel free to ask.


	5. Severus Snape

Mysterious Returns

_ Severus Snape_

* * *

_Fred noticed the silence return and saw Mum's eyes fixed on something over his shoulder. He turned and looked at his twin. The laughter faded from his face and his expression softened._

"_Hello, Gred," he said softly with a small smile on his face, "Did you miss me?"_

* * *

_ Severus Snape's Point of View_

_ (Third Person)_

Severus Snape sat in a high, hardback chair. He had on his patented smirk, the one that he usually reserved for Potter and his friends. The conversation in the room connecting to the one he currently was in had once again turned to him.

"But, Minister… his house was totally destroyed," protested a man's shrill voice indignantly.

Severus sighed and leaned back in the chair, a hand covering his eyes in deep thought. This had been going on for the past hour. He had been feeling at ends with the two men who had been discussing him as if he were a particularly rare and nasty species of flubberworm; something unpleasant they'd rather not have to deal with.

"He has absolutely no one, that is true, and no way of supporting himself. Things have… changed now. That one, what's his name? Buttons has become the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. There's just no…" Shacklebolt said in answer and their voices quieted again.

Severus scanned his mind quickly. Buttons… the name sounded familiar. He had a vague impression of a round, slightly sweaty little boy that had grown into a taller, although slightly pudgy, sweaty adult. He snorted. Hadrian Buttons, that was his name. Buttons had been adequate enough, he supposed, but not nearly on his level.

Then again, not many wizards or witches were. Snape sneered at that and returned to shamelessly eavesdropping.

"I suppose we must, Dobbins. Such a shame… To have all that talent go to waste," Shacklebolt sighed sadly.

Severus glowered at the door just as it opened. The Minister of Magic seemed highly uncomfortable with the current happenings. He had suddenly had quite a lot placed on his plate and Severus knew that, had he been in Kingsley Shacklebolt's position, he'd be feeling much the same way.

"Snape, as you are aware, it has been a few years since you have… passed. It must be a big shock to you and I am sorry for what I am about to tell you. In the aftermath of the War, much of Muggle London had been left in a blaze of fire that destroyed many of the homes, including those of Spinner's End. As such, there is no other choice for us but to ask you to…" here his voice was cut off by three simultaneous craaaaacks.

Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Filius Flitwick had Apparated right into the room in the middle of the three man tableau that had somehow been created. Dead silence filled the room as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the mediwitch, and Charms professor studied the last Headmaster of Hogwarts, a man they had believed to be dead.

"I think, Minister, that there should be no question about where Severus is to live. He shall come home to Hogwarts, of course. I'm sure you will find him in acceptance of that order of action rather than the one you would propose," Minerva said, staring down her long nose, where her glasses were perched precariously, at them.

"Er…yes, well," Shacklebolt appeared flustered and shot a quick glance at Severus before looking away.

Severus sneered at the man's obvious discomfort and annoyance at yet another interruption in what, by all accounts, should have been a rather unremarkable day. He wondered yet again what it was, exactly, that would've brought him back and swiftly slammed a wall down, pushing the thoughts behind it to be locked up. The flashes of memory had quickly filled a void that had been left by his four years' leave of this earth, flashes of the veil… '_Blankness, serenity… Control yourself' _Snape snapped angrily to himself.

Minerva turned to look at him and Severus saw on her well-beloved and familiar face the unmistakable mark of age and stress turning the corners of her mouth down. The crows feet were permanent and worry lines had long since carved a winding network of streets on her timeless face. He sighed, bitterly thinking that the cruelties of war lasted far longer than the battle.

Tears had filled her fathomless eyes and Severus blinked, watching as one crystalline drop slid down her pale face and off her slightly trembling chin. It splashed on the floor, as loud as if it were China glass being smashed to bits. The world broke apart and the silence cleared. Severus stiffened as he felt thin, yet remarkably strong, arms wrap fully around him.

Poppy Pomfrey was sobbing into his chest, which had been covered since the hour he had suddenly appeared in the office not eight feet away. Severus patted her back awkwardly and contemplated the top of her salt-and-pepper head.

This person had seen him at his worst for years on end. From the first time he had entered the Hospital Wing not long into his first year, Pomfrey had nursed a soft spot for the knobby legged, awkward little boy that he had once been. He had never understood why but as a boy, he had eaten up the affection he lathered graciously upon his, starving for human love and acceptance. In her, he had often found the motherly comfort his own mother had been too ill to give him.

"Well, Severus? Would you like to go home now?" questioned Minerva softly.

"Yes, Minerva. Yes I would," he said and for once, the sarcastic drawl had vanished from his voice.

* * *

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom I am not. I own this story and it's plot.

Author's Note: There is chapter five. I am very aware that I said I would have update two times by Wednesday but I had decided to change the order of the next few chapters. I am adding this to my summary but I would also like to mention it here: This story is told through many eyes and many different characters. It says that it is a Sirius Black/Hermione Granger and yes, it is that. But there is also the story of many others to be told as an extension of the plot. It all will work out in the end.

A Note About The Timeline: This is set four years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It is implied that everything that had happened before this story's start is cannon. Everything from chapter one to chapter seven is all one day. It just happens to be a very long day.

'_text'_ means that a character is thinking "out loud."

Thanks to: teskodanceparty, Mom, jessirose85, LoveIt123, and AbbyMatthews13 for reviewing. I am glad you liked it and thank you for those of you who have been reading since chapter one. I love you guys.

Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. J


	6. Worlds Apart

Mysterious Returns

_ Worlds Apart_

* * *

"_Well, Severus? Would you like to go home now?" questioned Minerva softly._

"_Yes, Minerva. Yes I would," he said and for once, the sarcastic drawl had vanished from his voice._

* * *

_ Hermione's Point of View_

I watched as the Weasley's disappeared with several, separate cracks. Noting that my eyes were still watering, I quickly excused myself and went off to the loo. It wasn't as if anyone was going to miss me at the moment anyways.

The water I splashed against my face felt very good; my skin had flushed with the effort it had taken to hold in the sobs that now wracked my body and the coolness of the water took away the sting of the salt that bit angrily at my skin.

I looked at he face that was shown by the mirror above the sink. It was a face that I was familiar with, one I had watched mature over the years with a sense of detachment. To me, the picture of the girl framed by my bedside linked arm and arm with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was not in fact me, but a semblance of the girl I wished I was.

There wasn't any sense in denying the fact that I grown into a rather good looking woman. I'm not very vain, as a rule, because there are enough people in the world like that. But I could see the warm golden-brown of my eyes flashing under the delicate arch of my eyebrows. I could see the straight nose and full pink mouth set against the ivory of my skin.

I had to wonder what the girl in the mirror had in common with myself. She was pretty and I was not. At least, not in the classical sense. I pondered briefly just what it was other people saw when they looked at me and pushed it quickly from my mind when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and blinked up into the concerned face of Sirius Black. Brushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen across my face behind my ear, I contemplated him.

He was every bit as good- looking now as he had been in the tales of the infamous Marauders. The years between then and now had only improved what had already been there. He had what could be considered the traditional Black looks.

His grey eyes had a mischievous sparkle permanently attached, not even slightly diminished by the dark circles under them or the shadow that constantly seemed to pass over his eyes. Sirius had dark, shaggy hair that constantly fell across his face and only served to enhance his perpetual "Devil-May-Care" look that had once made him every girls' crush.

Now he stood learning against the door frame of his bathroom, eyebrows raised in amusement, all trace of worry gone from him as he watched my eyes travel the length of his body. I felt my cheeks warm with a flush that seemed to start in my toes, eliciting a strange reaction in me.

"I came to fetch you back, love, but if you'd rather we stay here, I'm sure we could find something to occupy our time," he drawled softly, his eyes flickering down my body and back up, light upon the sink I was still standing by.

Immediately an image came to me of Sirius standing between my legs, me firmly placed on the sink, and a flurry of intense snogging. Clearly my brain was affected by the close proximity of Sirius so I decided to ignore what he'd obviously thought would become an amusing (to him, in any event) battle of wits.

"Well, as appealing as that sounds, Mr. Black, I think I'll take a rain check on that. We really must return or Harry'll be thinking that you have unleashed your obviously lecherous self upon my poor soul and attempts to barrel through a door that is neither closed nor there and succeed only in hurting yourself and himself with his unwaveringly misplaced sense of heroism," I said calmly and had already made it to the staircase by the time his laughter sounded, loud and carefree, echoing off the walls.

He caught up to me and offered me his arm like any well brought up Pureblood gentleman would but with a wink that I could not ignore. I smirked and accepted the proffered arm. We arrived at he kitchen, where Remus and Tonks Lupin sat talking with a very bemused-looking Harry, who looked up upon our rather grand entrance. His eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline as he stared quite pointedly at my arm sitting regally upon Sirius's. I removed my arm quickly, to which Sirius merely chuckled.

"Well, uhm, was anyone able to contact Andromeda?" I questioned hurriedly so that no one would have time to make the comment that the three of them seemed longing to make.

"No. It appears as if she's already left," Remus answered calmly.

"If she's already left, shouldn't she be here then?" Sirius asked, looking around as if they had hidden the mother of his favorite cousin from him.

Harry and I exchanged amused looks. Of course, one couldn't blame Sirius for asking such a question. He hadn't been there for the chain of events that had unfolded after the death of the Lupins.

Even though, as his godfather, Harry had rights to the care of Teddy Lupin, he had agreed to let Andromeda Tonks have him without fuss. He had been a seventeen-year-old boy with no real way of caring for a baby so he'd been rather relieved. Harry often kept him on the weekends and other days when he could get time off. It was no secret that he loved that little boy as much as if he were his own. We all did and it showed. Teddy Lupin had the perpetual shine of one that was cared for and well-loved. He was as happy as any other young child without the shyness of a kid that was constantly passed from one house to the next.

"We just missed her. The message was sent to her so she'll be Flooing here any minute now," Harry explained quickly to Sirius that Andromeda was always Flooing because she felt it safer than Side-by-Side Apparation or the Knight Bus.

As if on cue, a person unfolded from the fireplace with a young boy in tow. Andromeda looked much the same only older and with lines of hearbroken sorrow that had become a permanent side-effect of the loss of her husband and daughter and son-in-law. Teddy, on the other hand, had altered his looks quite distinctly since his parents had last seen him.

He looked a lot like Remus when his hair settled on the light brown it was naturally. I had a feeling that he would grow up well and would be quite good-looking. Teddy was slim and taller for his age as Remus had probably been. His mouth and nose closely resembled that of Tonks.

Andromeda stared from her daughter and son-in-law to Sirius, her face draining of color. I looked at he closely, hoping for Teddy's sake that she wouldn't faint. It would be hard enough for the poor mite to wrap his brain around the fact that these people were his "honest-to-goodness", as he'd say, parents.

My eyes flickered to him to gauge his reaction. He was staring steadlily at Tonks whose eyes were brimming with tears, every once in a while looking at Remus. There was a light in Teddy's eyes that slightly confused me…

"D-Dora? Remus? I'm seeing things… Siri?" she whispered in a choked voice.

Harry explained as best he could about the events that had taken place at the Ministry with an interjection made occasionally by Sirius every now and then. Then Teddy spoke up.

"Hello, mum, dad. Where have you been?" he asked, with all the innocence of a child, not realizing that the adults in the room had once again become teary eyes and choked up.

"We've… we've been away, sweetie," Tonks replied and let her tears slide free as she accepted the hug the boy offered her.

Soon Remus joined in. I cried silently at the scene in front of me. Vaguely I remembered something I had read about the abilities of Wizarding children. Apparently they had the memory skills Muggle children looked and could always recognize their parents, no matter how young they'd been when they'd lost them.

"Where… where's Ted, Sirius?" Andromeda questioned quietly.

Sirius looked at her with slightly haunted eyes as he said, "He didn't come back, Andy."

She let out a heart wrenching cry and sobed, asking why repeatedly. It came to me unbidden just why and it saddened me even more than before. I crossed to the distraut woman and put my hand on her arm, drawing her attention to me. Andromeda looked half-hopeful, half-fearful of what I'd say, knowing I'd have an answer.

"Ted was a fine man, Andromeda, but…," I trailed and finished softly, "He was a Muggle, Andy. The place beyond the Veil is for those people and creatures that are magical. He is in another plane of existence, one separate from ours, but on that'll reach the some place that everyone ends up in. You'll see him one day, I am certain of it."

Her smile blinded me with it's radiance and her eyes lifted to the ceiling as if seeing that place for herself. In that moment, I knew without doubt that it was true. Andromeda _would_ see Ted one day and she'd be no less happy then than at this moment in which our world connected briefly to his.

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and its world. I own this story only. Sadly enough.

Author's Note: So, I see that people still read the story, although not really anyone reviewed. Thank you for reading but I would like to know you thought about it. Maybe some of you were put off by the fact that the chapter was Severus Snape's Point of View. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, but the story is going to be told through everyone's eyes, you know, like with different points of views. Snape will show up in the future.

A Note about next chapter: I will be putting the next chapter up tomorrow so please review this chapter and tell me what you think.

Thanks to Mom for reviewing.

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Reunions

Mysterious Returns

_Reunions_

* * *

_Her smile blinded me with it's radiance and her eyes lifted to the ceiling as if seeing that place for herself. In that moment, I knew without doubt that it was true. Andromeda would see Ted one day and she'd be no less happy then than at this moment in which our world connected briefly to his. _

* * *

_Ginny's Point of View_

I rolled my eyes when Fred had finally spoken to his twin. Leave it to him to say something completely inappropriate for the present situation.

George was still staring open-mouthed at his twin. It took a moment before a look of anger took over his face. I was sort of surprised by this, as neither of the twins were particularly easy to anger and they hardly ever were with each other.

"Of _course. _I missed you, you prat! How could you even ask that question? You've been dead, Fred, dead for four years and now you think you can just show up and ask an absurd question like that?!? How typical of you," George spat at his twin, oblivious to the people currently coming out of the fireplace.

Bill and Fleur Weasley stood staring at the twins in shock and Fleur's arms tightened around the tiny, beautiful baby girl in her arms. Charlie stood, eyes wide and frightened looking. I knew it had shocked me, it still hadn't warn of, so I knew exactly what hey must be feeling.

The next thing I knew, George had flung himself at Fred and was hugging him tightly. And then…

"You big git, don't you _ever_ leave me again," he said, whacking Fred upside the head.

I felt a smile pass across my face and saw the same expression on Mum and Dad's face. Ron still looked dumbfounded, the git, and Bill was cracking a smile. Charlie looked like he was having trouble coming to grips with this new development. Fleur… the look on her face frightened me. Suddenly, I found myself holding Victoire and watching as Fleur rounded on Fred, yelling frantically in French.

"Mais, c'est impossible! Vous êtes morts! Ce qui se passe ici? Je dois être voir le choses…ou vous êtes tout à plaisanter avec moi. Oh, mon Dieu, je deviens fou. Je suis fou!," she babbled.

Fred turned and grinned at her slowly. Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen before it did.

"Damn, Bill, she's as hot as ever," he said, winking at Fleur.

Bill rolled his eyes, although the smile had widened into a grin, and said, "You always were trying to steal my wife, you git."

"Yeah and it almost worked the last time I tried," Fred answered lazily before sweeping his oldest brother up into a tight bear hug.

They were close enough to me that I could hear Bill whispering repeatedly to Fred, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again. It broke my heart, seeing the tears that appeared in my oldest brothers eyes before he gruffly shoved them away from sight. I had known that it had hit Bill the hardest when Fred had died. He had this misplaced sense that he should have been the one to die, he should have been protecting his little brother. It had taken us a year and a half to convince him that he would have left behind his beautiful wife and she would surely have missed him.

Fred pulled away, looking at him in confusion and asked, "Why are you sorry, Bill?"

"I… I should have been there to help you. I should have been the one to die… I shouldn't have let anything happen to you, Fred…" Bill trailed off as Fred started to shake his head.

"No, you git. Don't be stupid. You must never, ever say that again. Do you think it would have been easier if you had been the one to die? It would have been so much harder for everyone. And who's to say that if you had, someone else would've fallen too? You would have left behind six siblings that would have missed their older brother terribly and a beautiful wife… Although, then I might have succeeded in making my destiny fulfilled," he said, pausing to smile at Fleur with a twinkle in his eye that meant he was only joking before continuing, "And you would have never been able to have a daughter like the beautiful baby that our sister is currently holding in my stead."

And with that he walked over to me and plucked Victoire from my arms and held her up close to his chest, staring down at her as if he'd never seen anything quite like her before. There was silence and then Fleur walked over to him and touched his arm. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Je t'aime, Fred Weasley. Maintenant, rends-moi ma fille. I would like my daughter back, please," Fleur said softly.

Fred handed Victoire over before swooping down and kissing both mother and daughter on the cheek. Both smiled brilliantly at him, Victoire cooing happily. Charlie seemed to get over whatever was holding him back and grabbed Fred into a bear hug, to which he protested jovially.

Outside, I could hear the unmistakable voice of Percy, my third oldest brother. He was speaking to someone, saying, "This'll only take a minute. I have to see what's going on." I had forgotten all about him, sadly, and I felt sorry for what he was about to see. There was no time to foreworn him, however, as he'd already had walked into the living room, where we were all still standing in a circle around Fred.

He gapped at the scene in front of him as Fred pulled slowly away from Charlie, his eyes on Percy. I frowned slightly as I saw that odd twinkle appear once again in his eyes before fading. Fred stepped back to stand beside his brother and I felt a warm wave of contentment wash over me. Finally, the picture looked right. Finally George appeared to be whole, something he had not seemed to be since that day and that moment that had taken his other half from him.

"No, Perce, you are not-," began Fred.

"Seeing things and we are not," continued George for him.

"Standing in front of a mirror," Fred concluded, grinning winningly at Percy, something his twin copied without even glancing at him.

'_So, it's already back to normal. No, no, I wouldn't say that. Nothing's going to be the same anymore.' _It was true. It seemed as if everything we knew wasn't true anymore, everything that we had always believed was in fact only the very surface of the eternal box of knowledge. I felt an uneasiness come over me at that thought. Because who's to say that, once open, that box wouldn't prove to be the end of everything we had ever known?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling. I do not gain any monetary profit by writing this.

Author's Note: Once again, I would like to thank those of you that are reading my story. I'm glad to know that you are not put off by the differences in the points of views. I would also like to thank those of you that added me to favorites/alert. You are all dolls.

I wanted to put this in the chapter somewhere, but I didn't want to add anything to the end as it seemed natural to leave it off there. Percy had arrived because he had also been Flooed to come to the Burrow although he, too, had not been home. He was just about to go to a function for his post at the Ministry, which I'll probably explain later. He was talking to his date, which he left at he door, assuming that he'd only be a minute.

A Note on the Next Chapter: Molly decides to have a picnic to celebrate the return of all these people. The chapter will probably be split in two, as there's a lot I want to put into it.

Translation: This is roughly what Fleur told Fred when she was ranting in French, in case you were wondering. I'm in French 4, so I think that most of it is correct, but I got some of it from Google Translation so you never know…

"You are dead. What is going on here? I must be seeing things… or you are all joking with me. Oh, my God, I'm going crazy… I am insane"

Later on she says: "I love you, Fred Weasley. Now give me back my daughter."

Thanks to Mom, sweet-tang-honey, DragonQuillZ, and LoveIt123 for reviewing.

Review!


	8. The Picnic Part One

Mysterious Returns

_ The Picnic _

_ (Part One)_

* * *

'_So, it's already back to normal. No, no, I wouldn't say that. Nothing's going to be the same anymore.' It was true. It seemed as if everything we knew wasn't true anymore, everything that we had always believed was in fact only the very surface of the eternal box of knowledge. I felt an uneasiness come over me at that thought. Because who's to say that, once open, that box wouldn't prove to be the end of everything we had ever known?_

* * *

_ Hermione's Point of View_

My head was currently a whirling mass of thoughts and emotions that I could not seem to make sense of. Which, of course, did not set well with me so my day had been less than stellar so far. To make it worse, many of the thoughts I was currently denying fixated around one Sirius Black.

A flash of white-blonde hair caught my attention and gave me the perfect cause to abandon my work. I stalked after the quickly retreating back of Draco Malfoy and snapped out an order for him to stop. He turned and I noted a quick flash of fear pass through his eyes as he took in my stance and then he smirked at me.

"Don't you give me that smirk of yours, Ferret. What is this I hear about you refusing to go to Mrs. Weasley's picnic?" I asked, quite annoyed that the suspicious thoughts currently playing through my mind that he was doing this as a way to spite them or something.

The smirk slowly slipped away from his face and he shifted awkwardly on his feet. He ran a slim, pale hand through his hair and he gave me an intense look. My heart skipped a beat. I know, I know, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. But I'm human and I admit that he's good-looking. Moving on.

I had gotten used to being around him and to his oddities. By now, we had the beginnings of a very tentative friendship formed. I sort of had changed my opinions of him and I found he could be fun and pleasant to be around. It would be a shame to have him prove all of Harry's old instincts about Malfoy true. His next words, however, stopped those thoughts in their tracks.

"I didn't think anyone would want me there, actually," he admitted in a quiet voice, his eyes still watching me intensely as he attempted to decode my reaction.

I knew that there was a look of intense shock and complete surprise on my face. Of all the scenarios I had played over in my mind about what his reasons might be, this was not one I would have foreseen. For a moment, I just stood there and stared at him. It wasn't often that someone made me speechless and Malfoy shifted nervously again, a tentative smile on his face as if he wasn't sure whether or not he should be amused. I didn't know myself yet whether the situation was amusing or not.

"What the hell do you mean, Malfoy? If no one wanted you there then you would not have been invited," I spoke slowly, as if to a child, and watched a dull redness creep up his neck and settle in his cheeks.

"Don't get cute, Granger," he sneered at me in a desperate attempt to cover up his embarrassment and then lost it as he spoke next, serious one again, "I know you are only saying that in an attempt to make me believe what you yourself do. I may have changed and accepted the world but the world has not accepted me."

I was silent for a long while as I pondered this. It was true, even if I'd rather it weren't. He may have changed and accepted the post-War changes but not many had actually given him the chance to prove that he had become different. Well, that was their loss. Now that I had gotten to know him, it was clear to me that Draco Malfoy was essentially a kind, caring person but that he had been just like we were during the last few years of Hogwarts: a scared, lonely child faced with a life or death situation. Even his two best friends had abandoned him when he needed friendship the most.

"Draco, it doesn't matter what anyone else says… Or did you not learn anything in the seven years you were a Slytherin? You might want to believe that part of you is dead and gone but that's not true. That boy you were all those years at Hogwarts cared only what his "so-called" friends and "Pureblood Society" thought of him. Unleash you inner Slytherin, dude," I said softly in a teasing voice, a small smile playing on my lips as the attempts to lighten the mood were rewarded with a sudden burst of laughter from pale lips.

"I never thought I'd hear Hermione Granger lecture me on the virtues of being a Slytherin," he spoke, incredulity dripping with every word.

I raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and countered with, "I never thought I'd meet a talking Ferret that was even remotely intelligent and rather sweet. Strange things happen everyday."

I smirked as he started laughing again and soon joined in. We were laughing so hard tears were rolling down our face and people passing by stared at us as if questioning our mental stability. Those who knew either of us looked shocked to see Malfoy laughing so care freely with me. Their stares and pointed glances caused me to sober up quickly and send death glares worthy of a Slytherin at them. Malfoy soon quieted down, too, with a hiccup or two that threatened to become full-blown laughter again before he regained control.

"Seriously, Ferret, you better be there or I'll castrate you and feed you your balls on a silver platter… raw," I said for added measure and watched as a corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Oh and Draco? Don't worry, you won't be alone," I said offhandedly before giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and flouncing off.

"What the bloody hell does that mean, woman?" he yelled after me and my only answer was a trill of laughter.

* * *

_Molly's Point of View_

_(Third P.O.V.)_

It had been nearly a week and a half of preparation for the picnic. All of the invitation had been delivered and the day had finally come. Molly was bustling busily about the Burrow and was all the happier for it.

Life was good. It was impossible for her to be even the slightest bit unhappy when she had all her children around now. Her Freddie was back where he belonged. George had returned to normal and apparently the joke shop was getting even more popular than before with the reuniting of the twins. Molly had to admit that it was good to see the light come back into the shop, as there had been little to come by without Fred there.

Everyone seemed in good spirits. Charlie had come to stay for a few weeks so he was at home. Bill and Fleur were happy with Victoire, although Molly secretly felt that they should be giving her more grandchildren anytime now. She hoped so, in any event.

Percy had recently met Audrey Pryce, a nice young woman working in Arthur's old haunt as the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. She would have found this amusing as Percy had often baulked at his father's choice of profession but she was just happy he had found someone. Molly herself couldn't have picked a better match for Percival Weasley: pretty, ambitious Audrey Pryce complimented him perfectly. Even if she was a bit swatty…

At one point, George had been in a tentative relationship with Angelina Johnson, a beautiful and very sweet Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies that had once been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had broken it off a year ago suddenly and without explanation, much to her chagrin. She had never gotten the reasoning behind this out of George.

Ron… _'Well,' _Molly thought with a sigh,_ 'he'd certainly had lost his any chance he might have had to be with Hermione Granger.' _That had been a sort of… goal for Molly. She wanted only the best for her children and there was no doubt in Molly's mind that Hermione was the best. She loved Hermione as if she were her second daughter.

Ginny, well, her and Harry had had a bit of a thing for a while in her fifth year and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year. After a while, they had had to admit to themselves that what they had experienced was the conflicting the emotions of being caught up in a War at such a young age. It broke Molly's heart to see them break up. After all, she had all but adopted Harry into their family since she had first met him. Yes, her family was large and she just _had _to get them all set up nicely with someone that complimented them just like her and Arthur complimented each other.

Then there was Sirius Orion Black. Molly was not going to admit it out loud to anyone but the ghoul in the attic but she had an enormous soft spot with Sirius's name written all over it. It wasn't very apparent, as she tried to hide it, but she was not immune to the Black charms. She found Sirius Black to be charming, witty, intelligent, and annoying all at the same time. To make a story short, he got under her skin and she let him.

He'd been popping up at the Burrow constantly. He didn't like staying at the old Black house situated at Grimmauld Place with his Godson. As far as Molly could tell, the memories he associated with the place were still prominent in his mind. She didn't exactly understand what was making him so restless and she started going through a list of names she remembered of woman who would be around his age….

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the last time Sirius had popped up in her kitchen. That was less than two hours ago. He was leaning against a counter and attempting to help her, even though she would have none of it, when Ronald had entered. Ron was in one of his moods and he was in the midst of throwing a tantrum.

Molly had been feeling a little bit flustered, wondering if she would be ready in time and in constant worry that something would go wrong or she would forget something. That was happening more and more lately. She chalked it up to all the added stress of the returns and the constant silence in her once bustling home, which still creeped her out slightly.

Molly had snapped on Ron and he had replied with a randomly placed, "Well, I don't see _him _doing anything," which hadn't helped him out in the slightest. In fact, it only succeeded in irking her more. She snapped at him to go de-gnome the garden and Sirius and grinned at him smugly as he passed by.

"See, she does like me more than you," he said and Molly had refused to react to the fact that Sirius and her son were obviously in a continuous battle over whom she liked more. She had turned away in a huff, sporting a secret smile.

'_Yes, this was going to be a good year,' _she thought. She was determined it would be and she was going to help jump start a few… friendships at the picnic this evening. Wondering vaguely to herself why she hadn't thought of Hermione and her Charlie together before, she bounced off to make sure the tables were getting set properly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I sure would like to own Sirius! *wink*

Author's Note: Sorry it took me two weeks to update! I enjoy procrastination. Life was a little hectic, with so many basketball games I had to cheer at and I couldn't find it in me to sit still enough to write this chapter… Which is my longest yet, btw.

I'm sure that some of you will find Hermione's behavior towards Malfoy odd. I tried to explain it currently but here's the basics: They were forced to work as partners to gain entry to the Auror program and now they are in a sort of friendship, however tentative that might be… They're only going to be friends, though, if you were wondering about it. It is a Sirius and Hermione, after all. So, tell me. How did you like Molly's point of view showing up?

Thanks to those of you that have been reading this. I have 2,058 hits on this story already! That's way more than SIB! I'm glad you enjoy it. To those of you that have added me to alert/favorite, thanks and I hope that I haven't disappointed.

Thanks to sweet-tang-honney, Mom, DragonQuillz, LoveIt123, Jade Lammourgy, teskodanceparty for reviewing.

DragonQuillz: Bill's the oldest of the family and he would think that it was his job to protect his siblings. I'm the oldest out of my family and I know I would feel the same way. Percy was hit hard by it and visibly so but Bill's reaction was just as monumental.

Teskodanceparty: Thanks for that about the characters… It means a lot to me to hear that because I'm actually quite self-conscious as to whether my characters are any good or not. I'm glad you like the story.

Reviews are great. *hint*


	9. Authors Notes Are Evil

**Author's Notes Are Evil! **

**So this isn't one of them. =) It's more of a …. Post card. Mhmm. This is just to let all those that are following MR in on what's going on. Since it's been so long since you've heard from me!**

**I am a serious procrastinator. There is nothing more to it than that. I just haven't felt like doing much of anything. Snow makes me depressed and we had like, 46 inches! School is getting out within the next two weeks (rather, less, but it's all the same.) I'll be really busy this summer; what with it being my Senior year next year and all, I want to have a good time this summer. I'm going to be doing competition squad and I really hope to make captain! That would be awesome. I'm going to be teaching my best friend the cheers this summer and we've made plans to do some things. Plus I'll be running around with others and stuff. I'm not making excuses, I'm just telling you how it will be. **

**I'm hoping to update MR within the week. That means by next Saturday. I have Finals coming up Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. My Junior picnic is Tuesday. It's been a really hectic two months. April was PSSA month and then all this month there was something going on! Tomorrow is the Powderpuff football game and I'm playing in it and Saturday, I'm going to Hershey with my mom and my cheerleading squad. Haha. **

**In between updates of MR and SIB (because that's being updated as well), expect a surprise or too. I've taken up some challenges that I plan on doing eventually. In fact, I've already done one. It's The Mystery of You: kind of sort of a slash between Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. It's nothing too heavy as I was unsure of how I'd do with that kind of writing (it was my first one) and I rather enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure if I'll expand on that or not. If you'd like to know what kind of challenges I've picked up, here they are:**

**Harry Potter Roulette: Barty Crouch Sr. and Amelia Bones, prompt *mistake*. I've started this and will finish it probably Sunday.**

**The Random Prompts Challenge: **_**Frank Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks.**_

_**object -- a kite**_

_**quote -- "Love is just love, it can never be explained."**_

_**sentence -- "I'm just not sure this can last." That'll be entertaining. **_

_**Love Triangle Challenge: Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley. Mais, bien sur.**_

_**Conversations With a Hat Challenge: Started it. It's going to be called Where One Shall Go. It's going to have :Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald, Fred, and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Sirius Black; all of their Sortings, why they are where they are. It'll have six chapters 'cause I'll do Fred and George together… Heh.**_

_**Next-Gen Challenge: A short one about Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. It'll be called Brother Mine, most probably. It'll be cute and light hearted. In short, completely different from my other stories. Lol.**_

_**Phobia Challenge: Luna Lovegood and George Weasley, Selenophobia, the fear of the moon. That's gonna be fun and probably only a one shot, you've been warned.**_

_**Love Quotes: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. **_

_**I've also started contemplation of the mult. Chapter, ipod shuffle challenge and so far have about thirty-nine songs. I believe I decided upon a Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley story but that's liable to change as well.**_

_**There you have it. Many of those will be very short stories: basically muse inspiring ones. Hah.. If you have requests as to what you'd like to see me write, those are welcome as well. I will be working on the next chapter. I'm aiming for next Friday. When I get that chapter up, I'll probably take this down. MR has about five maybe seven chapters coming yet. It's one in a series. =) Surprised? Don't worry, they're shorter too but you'll have to read all of this one before them, that's why I haven't started them. ^^ Tchao.**_


	10. Another AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

So hi!

I don't know who is even bothering with me anymore, but if you've been waiting for updates on any of my stories and suddenly you can't see them on my profile... There's a reason for that. I deleted them.

I left three stories up: one is a one-shot, and it's completed. I'm not going to take that down. The other is a Twilight story that was intended to be short, so I'm going to finish it soon...after I edit it up a bit to make it live up to my standards. The last is the one that is getting this author's note, and everyone's going to kill me for it...seeing as there was already an author's note on there.

You won't find updates on my fanfiction profile, and that's because I'm not going to put them there. I think I'll be making me a Twitter so you guys can keep track of what's going on. As you can plainly see, I did nothing that I said I would on the last author's note update. That's because I'm lazy and rather good at procrastinating. I graduated in May, and I've basically been spending my lazy summer days asleep and the nights on the computer. I'm heavily into my rpgs, although I only have one right now; it's pretty time consuming, given the sort of word counts on the site, but it's given me loads of muse and reacquainted me with the joy of writing.

I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've decided that it's time to get back into the swing of things. I will be editing Lost and Anger a bit and finishing that up whenever I can. That will be a bit quicker than my other project. I am going to be editing Mysterious Returns completely. So completely, in fact, that I'm considering changing its' name. I'm going to change the point of view to someone else, so a lot of the things that happened in the story that you guys have read won't be seen until a bit later, or they'll be viewed differently. I didn't like all of the point of view jumping, so I'm going to stick to one person, and it's going to be a bit different than what I'm used to. The reason I've been thinking about this is a result of my boredom, my need to write, my surplus of muse, and many long conversations with my mom. There is another reason, one much closer to my heart:

Tomorrow, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two comes out and brings an end to a very important era of my life. I grew up with them and with the world of Harry Potter. I was in third grade when I read the first book. I'm not willing to let it end, so I'm going to be writing more than ever. It'll make me sad to see things taper off, which they inevitably will, but I will always have Harry Potter in my chemical makeup. It's unavoidable.

My writing has changed a bit, since I've grown a little older and I've been really working to improve my writing by roleplaying. It's worked, I hope. So there's going to be a bit of a plot change in MR, since I lost the notebooks that I first started working scenes out for it in. I think it'll be all the better for it. And I've been contemplating doing a piece that has been brewing in my head for a while... A story revolving entirely around Sirius Black that will probably follow him from a very young age through his life until his death. I've been working out the kinks a bit, and I think it'd be lovely. Let me know if you've got any ideas or suggestions regarding this.

- Meghan.


End file.
